The Last Rose
by Lillian Mist
Summary: About a girl,Sable, who gets taken from her family and given to a new one. But the mother is evil and the Father acts strange She goes through many changes and meets many different friends. Especially, Draven.


**The Last Rose**

**Chapter 1: Sadness**

"And again,"I mumbled as I closed the door,as my mother and father left for work."God I hate it when they 's always work, work, work, and more work."I started talking to myself as I always do. I sighed and just turned sitting in my black leather chair.

"Sissy?"Called out my younger brother from the threshold of his bedroom.I should tell you now, my brother is a very lonely six year old. He is also very attached to me, because I basically raised him from mother is very rarely home to even talk to him, or to play with has attached himself to my hip more then my mother's or father's.

Anyway....

"Yes Kyle?" I asked as I picked him up and sat him next to me in the big chair.

"Did they leave?"He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes looking up at brother doesn't ever call mom or dad, mommy, daddy or any other kind of nickname.

"Yes Kyle, they left."I kissed his hair gently."Do you want to go back to sleep?" I asked him softly as he settled against my nodded.

"Don't make me sleep in the dark room? Please?" he asked me, the fright in his eyes. I nodded and pulled him into my lap." Sleep honey. I will protect you." He nodded and pretty much curled up on my lap and fell asleep. I smiled and turned on the television, just watching him sleep happily. He slept against me from about 7' clock to o'clock. By then I was pretty tired. I picked up my brother and yawned as I walked towards his bedroom.

Right when I lied down my brother I heard a knock at the door, and then a few seconds later it was followed by another one. I yawned and left a crack in my brothers door, as I closed it as I left. I walked over to the door my heart pounding in my chest harder then normal. Wondering who was at my door so late. I opened it and then sighed, a little better.

"Hello Payton. It's kind of late is not it?" I asked him holding the door open for him.

"Yes it is, and I am sorry Sable. I did not mean to intrude. But it is completely business tonight. We need to talk." Payton stated as he sat at the dining room table, to the left of the front door.

"What's wrong Payton? Your usually never so blunt." I sat next to him, folding my hands in front of me, setting them on top of the table.

"You know I am a Social Worker, correct?" He asked me sighing, turning to me.

"Of course Payton, you worked with...Uncle Tom.." My heart lurched as I said my uncle's name. He passed away last year from a major heart attack.

"They decided from your Uncle's stories that you, and Kyle need to be removed from Julie and Randy." Payton informed me. I stared at him as he said my parent's nicknames I did not even know he knew.

"W-when?" I asked him stuttering slightly. He looked at me and answered sullenly.

"Tonight." I tried to protest, but he just stuck out his hands and stated again." I have no power in this Sable. I am sorry." I wiped my eyes as I felt the burning tears come to my eyes." You'll have to get some things together for you two, is Kyle in his room?" He asked me gently. I just nodded unable to speak.

I continued wiping my eyes as I climbed the stairs to my room. My feet seemed heavy to me as I climbed. I walked past three other doors before entering my room. I dug around a bit slowly pulling out my favorite clothes only and placed them in a bag. I also climbed up into my cubby hole in my closet, to get one of the most precious items I own. I pulled out a brown, beautifully crafted box. As I opened it, the music from the box started playing. I held my tears back as I read the inscribtion on the inside.

"To my dearest Neice, I made this for you as soon as the doctor told me my heart was going to give out. I wanted you to have something to remember me. This is the Lullaby I used to sing you to make you fall asleep. The Locket is for you also. Keep it close to your heart.

Forever your Uncle,

Tom"

I sniffled a bit the warm tears falling down my face. I picked up the gold locket and slipped it around my neck and hid the music box within all of my clothes, not wanting it ruined in anyway. I also walked to my bathroom and took my pills from the cabinet and sighed."Damn Depression." I slipped the pills into the bag and grabbed a brush, a few hair ties and my hair spray before leaving my room.

I walked past my uncle's room without so much as a flinch. I couldn't bare to look apon the door. I walked down the stairs to find Kyle's things already packed. I nodded to Payton who stood at the door, holding my brother. I walked out and he grabbed my brother's things putting them into his car. I took my brother and he slept in my lap as we drove away from our home, which we may or may not see again.

**Chapter 2: Misfortune**


End file.
